Amadriel
by Isilme Lome
Summary: Legolas meets a mysterious elf, who is the ex-greatest female warrior. She knows Legolas and stopped fighting because of him. What's her secret? Please be kind; its my first fanfic! Review too!
1. Her name is Amadriel

Legolas gazed at the she-elf. So this was the greatest female warrior that everyone was talking about. But this couldn't be her. This girl was innocent, kind, and warm. The warrior's rumors said that she was fierce and brutal. They could not be the same person. Legolas did, however, see the beauty they mentioned. She had amber colored hair that fell just past her shoulders. It was pulled back on top and the bottom layer lay loose around her neck, and shone in the afternoon sun. Legolas also saw a golden eagle feather clipped to her hair and hung over the ponytail. She was clad in an color changing cloak. The colors were magnificent! It was sometimes golden, brown, or even green! She also had a leaf green tunic underneath the cloak that Legolas could see peeking through. The top half rested on her left shoulder only. The cloth hung off her shoulder a few inches and was neatly torn. It went from her shoulder to her right arm, at a gentle slant the whole time. It rested neatly under her arm. I clung semi-tight, but stayed loose enough to be a graceful elf. A belt that matched her hair in color was clasped around her waist, and had no real use, except beauty, that Legolas could see. The bottom half came down right above her knees and lay neatly shredded, matching the shoulder. The cloak came down about an inch above where her boots ended. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at Legolas. She moved her horse over to the tree Legolas was standing in and looked up. "What are you doing? Were you spying on me? Do you know who-Legolas?" She strained her head to get a better look. "Legolas! It is you!" "She-elf, I should be asking you if you were spying on me! How else would you know my name?" Legolas said, taken aback that she knew his name and momentarily forgot about the beauty he saw in her. The elf pulled her head back at Legolas's remark and said, "Do you not recognize me? It is Amadriel!" Legolas replied, "I know of no Amadriel.but wait, I've heard that name.perhaps in a dream." He mumbled, thinking aloud. Amadriel suddenly looked very hurt, and quickly galloped away, leaving Legolas to wonder about the mysterious she-elf and how she knew him. 


	2. The Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR characters, ok??? You think anything has changed? It's not like I have anything of any value anyway! I only own Amadriel, Stardust, and Aiwe. So far.  
  
Amadriel was sitting underneath a tree, far away from where she had encountered Legolas only a few moments ago. She was holding back tears because her true love didn't remember her. She thought back to the time when she met Legolas and when she was a warrior.  
  
* * * (Flashback) * * *  
  
Amadriel was a traveling warrior. She never came with an army, only herself, but that was usually enough. She had saved many lives and was loved by many. She had friends in high places and was famous throughout Middle-Earth because of it. She also had an equal amount of enemies.  
  
She traveled on her white horse, Stardust. She also had a golden eagle for a companion, whose name was Aiwe. Aiwe saved Amadriel's life many times, and vice versa. These three companions were famed for their good deeds throughout Middle-Earth.  
  
Her travels had led her to Mirkwood. Oh how she loved it there! The trees were beautiful and kind (Ents!) and the rivers were clear and sparkling. She loved this forest more than any other, and was sad that her travel led her here, because it meant that evil was afoot in this place of great beauty.  
  
She had been there for a few days and ran into a few elves that lived in the northern region. They were Sindarin, she could tell. They were out foraging for food and rode Stardust up to their side.  
  
"Hello! My, it is a beautiful forest you live in!" Amadriel remarked, making conversation because she rarely made friends or other companions (well, ones that could talk, anyway.).  
  
"Yes, it is lovely, isn't it?" Replied a female elf with honey blonde hair. "We're just out foraging for berries and fruits. Mirkwood really is a wonderful place. Would you like to join us? We can always use another helping hand, and we could show you the highlights of Mirkwood!"  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Amadriel cried, happy to find such nice companions in such a beautiful place. She and the group of elves foraged for a little while and they showed her their favorite parts of Mirkwood. After a few hours of this, Amadriel realized it was getting dark and should find a place to let Stardust sleep (she is an elf and doesn't need sleep, but she's an ELF and is KIND to her horse, got it?) and so told the group this.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, kind elf! Be sure to visit us in Mirkwood sometime!" The elf, whose name was Myamien, reminded her.  
  
"Please, call me Amadriel! It is my name after all!" Amadriel cried out joyously as she departed. "Farewell!"  
  
Amadriel then left at a canter, heading in the direction of one of the group's favorite parts that they had shown her. It was not far, and got there in a few minutes. To thank Amadriel for helping them gather food, they gave her a basket of berries and fruit. Amadriel gave Stardust an apple, and cleared a spot for Stardust to settle down  
  
Amadriel was almost asleep when she heard a blood-curdling cry. Then she heard a roar of anger and madness.it was the battle cry of an Orc! Amadriel quickly gathered her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows and sped off in the direction of the cry.  
  
Amadriel arrived at a scene of mayhem. She saw about 20 Orcs and a small group of elves. The elves had one archer, and the rest cowered in fear because they were mostly women and were a foraging group, not warriors. Amadriel suddenly realized it was Myamien and the group she had met earlier. This only angered her further.  
  
Amadriel suddenly jumped out of the bushes and began firing crazily, driving off the Orcs. She knew she had about ten arrows and would have to fight with her sword in a moment. She suddenly saw an Orc advancing on Myamien from behind, who was weeping over a slain female elf, the only elf dead that Amadriel could see.  
  
Amadriel let out a war cry and charged at the Orc. The Orc looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights-stare for a moment and then fell to the ground with a fatal gash in his stomach. Amadriel spun around, taking an Orc's head off, then leapt to save yet another innocent forager. This happened over and over until there was only one Orc left alive. He was cackling maniacally.  
  
"What is so funny? You are dying of a fatal wound and I have killed your entire group. You will not survive and not a one of you will live to tell this tale!" Amadriel spat at the Orc.  
  
"You came and tried to beat us with a hobbit dagger? That is sad. You will never defeat evil! It will always live! Always! Always." The Orc was promptly killed by being smacked in the head by a basket from a forager.  
  
"It was quite annoying." The elf that killed the Orc remarked, then joined the rest of the group in mourning over the dead (it was only the one that Amadriel had seen before).  
  
"What was he talking about.hobbit dagger.This is no hobbit dagger!" Amadriel exclaimed, holding it up to the ever-fading sun, then gasped. "It is broken! Those filthy Orcs broke it with their filthy blood! No! My bow too! Will this madness ever cease?" Amadriel cried, then went over to help Myamien.  
  
"Amadriel (sniff), how can we thank you?" Myamien said between tears.  
  
"Oh, Myamien, what happened?" Amadriel said, holding back tears because it hurt her to see her friend so sad.  
  
"This was Myshina. She was in the back of the group, and suddenly an Orc grabbed her and killed her. Luckily she screamed, or else they would have gotten us, too. One by one.sniff.She saved us.so did you! Thank you so much. Oh, my poor daughter. Myshina!" Myamien exclaimed. "Why Myshina?" Myamien broke down and cried, and Amadriel and the other elves did what they could to comfort her, but there is no comfort to a mother who has lost a child, and everyone knows that.  
  
"Here, I will help you. Let me get Stardust and I will help carry some of your baskets, since there will be more now and your hearts are heavy enough as it is. Amadriel sped away and returned in a few moments with Stardust. "Come now, off to your homes we go." Amadriel tried, and half-heartedly, the foragers finished walking home.  
  
By now, it was night, so the rest of elves were quite worried about the group. They were very upset about Myshina because (as we all should know!) elves were immortal, and it was a relatively peaceful time, so death was quite uncommon in their kingdom.  
  
The next day, Amadriel was brought before the king. Before she actually met the king, the rest of the kingdom went to Myshina's funeral service. Amadriel and the others tried their best to comfort Myamien, but it can never be helped.  
  
After the funeral, Amadriel met King Thranduil, Lord of Northern Mirkwood.  
  
"Amadriel, Great Elven Warrior, I bestow the honor of heroism upon you. You have saved a number of my people, and deserve to be awarded. Is there anything, within reason, that I can grant you?" Thranduil said diplomatically.  
  
"Well, great king, my bow and sword were damaged by those cruel Orcs. I was wondering if you or one of your people could possibly fix them?" Amadriel requested.  
  
"My, that is all? Well, I'll do even better. I will ask my best weapon crafter to make you a new weapon. You can even design it if you wish." Thranduil said, smiling. "That would be wonderful! Thank you for your kindness!" Amadriel exclaimed. "Where exactly is the weapon crafter?" Amadriel asked a little quieter.  
  
"I will have my son, Legolas, escort you there. That way you don't get lost." Thranduil told her kindly.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" Amadriel smiled.  
  
"You're welcome! Feel free to stay as long as you like!" Thranduil yelled after her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amadriel was walking with Prince Legolas to the weapon crafter. She couldn't help but notice how kind he was. He also seemed to be very strong. They mostly talked about Mirkwood, and its beauty.  
  
"I love it here."Amadriel sighed, breathing in deeply, for the forest air was very refreshing, and it lifted her spirits.  
  
"Yes, it is wonderful." Legolas looked down at her. Amadriel looked up, and their eyes locked. She couldn't help but notice how beautifully blue they were. She thought Legolas was very handsome and wondered aloud if he was married.  
  
"You have to be married! No female elf could resist marrying you!" Amadriel said, thinking aloud. When she realized she said this, she blushed a very deep red. "I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking." Amadriel blushed more.  
  
"It's alright." Legolas said, blushing a little also. When he looked into Amadriel's eyes, he noticed that they were green, like many of the elves had, but they were such a green that was very rare. He thought the color was extremely beautiful. He also thought Amadriel was extremely beautiful.  
  
"In answer to your remark, alas, I am not married." Legolas said, frowning a little.  
  
"How is it possible?" Amadriel said, blushing again.  
  
"My father thinks I should marry, and has called princesses from all over to wed me. He isn't forcing me, but he strongly urges that I choose a wife. It's just that I don't think they are the right ones. You however." Legolas cut himself off, blushing profusely. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Oh, right." Amadriel said mockingly.  
  
"Hey! I didn't make fun of you!" Legolas said smiling.  
  
They continued making fun of each other for a while until Legolas asked, "So the foragers showed you their favorite places in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes.why?" Amadriel asked, unsure.  
  
"I would like to show you my favorite spot.if that is alright." Legolas said, suddenly very mannerly.  
  
"That would be lovely." Amadriel said in an equal mannerly state.  
  
"Were you making fun of me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No.." Amadriel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes slowly.  
  
"Were too!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"Well, I'm sad to say it, but we have arrived." Legolas said, a little downcast.  
  
"Oh.when will you show me?" Amadriel asked hopefully.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow right before sundown. Here, I suppose." Legolas said, looking into her eyes again. He looked down and noticed her necklace.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Legolas exclaimed. The necklace was of a girl and her horse. It was made out of gold, and the details were exquisite. "You can see each individual hair on her head! It's extraordinary! Her eyes! They are made out of tiny chips of emerald!" Legolas remarked, noticing every detail (Elven eyes.)  
  
"Yes, isn't it wonderful? It's of my horse, Stardust, and I." Amadriel a little awkwardly. Legolas stood up straight and looked into her eyes again. "So.right here tomorrow.you and me and." Legolas stumbled along.  
  
"Yes.that would be lovely. See you then!" Amadriel replied.  
  
"Goodbye." Legolas said and left her.  
  
* * * (End Flashback)* * *  
  
"How could he forget?" Amadriel cried, yet the memory brought a smile to her face. She loved the memory of when she fell in love.  
Sorry that I haven't uploaded chapters, but after the crummy reviews WHY SHOULD I? Of course, my story sucked, so what do I expect? This chapter is somewhat better I suppose, and it actually has a storyline. It's probably going to be a short story thing. Just review! I like reviews! 


End file.
